How to Hate a Hot Aerobics Instructor
by ColourlessColour
Summary: What happens when Max moves to a new town and is nearly always paired up with cocky aqua aerobics instucter Fang? Will she learn to change hate into love, or will Fangs past stand in the way? OOC, Fax, maybe Niggy. WRITTEN BY TWO PEOPLE ON HIATUS
1. Swimming Lessons

**Okay so this story is written by both Niamhooo and SmileyWings4eva and it will be posted on both our profiles. Please review!**

Max POV

"Guys, don't run, you'll fall!" I called after my siblings, Jake and Amy who were also known as The Gasman/Gazzy and Angel. Of course my other sister Ella stayed with me as we walked to the pool. Gazzy and Angel ran off to their swimming lessons, we're new here and they already knew their way around. I chuckled, Angel looked cute in her blue swimsuit and Gazzy looked smart in his green swimming trunks. I sat at the edge of the pool with Ella and talked for a while. A loud whistle blew sharply and a deep voice called out,"Alright, water aerobics is down the shallow end of the pool in five minutes!"

I turned around to see a cute boy around my age, 17, walking towards me. He had shaggy black hair and deep almost black eyes. He was wearing black swimming trunks and a white vest with a red whisle around his neck. I could tell that he was ripped through his tight vest. He had a pair of black flip-flops on too.

As he came up to me he bent down and whispered, "You're welcome to join too, you know..." He then continued walked to towards the shallow end of the pool.

"Cocky much?" Ella chuckled. I nodded and grumbled under my breath. I looked over towards him, he was now standing at the side of the pool in front of about 30 giggling teenage girls. Music boomed out of the stereo and he started doing some moves. I jumped into the pool, aerobics just wasn't my thing, nor were cocky guys that were up their own asses. I smiled under the water as _Turn it up _came on the stereo.

Swimming lessons were on for about an hour and a half here and the aerobics an hour. I looked over to the boy and he was doing some strange move, but not in a bad way as you could see his pecks.

Wait, what am I thinking? He's so up his own ass he can probably see his tonsils.

Then another tall, blonde haired guy around the same age came over and said to him, "Fang, come on dude classes over." Fang nodded and turned off the stereo.

What kind of name is Fang? Freak. He probably thinks he all badass, that sap. I can't really say anything though, my parents named me Maximum. Yeah, my parents are freaks. They put my name to the extreme! Ha, Get it? Ah, never mind...

"Yo, Iggy are we going to that party in Stacies?" Fang asked. What kind of names are these? I assumed Iggy worked with Fang because he had a red whistle too.

"Guys can we please go now?" Two girls had walked up with red whistles. One had red hair that went down to her mid-back and a very slim figure she went over to Fang and kissed him on the lips. The other girl gave the red-headed girl a glare. She was a lot prettier had chocolate-coloured skin and black hair that was tied up in a messy bun and big brown eyes and a slim figure . She now hissed again, "Can we please go now? The start of the party is the best bit"

"No, its not, it's who ends up in your bed the next morning" Iggy said with a pervy grin and waggled his eyebrows. The dark haired girl looked down with a sad expression on her face but Iggy didn't see.

"Max!" Someone screamed . There was a loud splash and then I was under water. I didn't have goggles with me so everything was foggy. I surfaced and was met by Gazzy.

"Gazzy! What have I told about doing that-" I was cut off.

"Excuse me, no jumping in the pool, its not that fricken hard to understand!" Someone said behind me, I turned and there was Fang looked down at Gazzy .

"Sorry.." I said for Gazzy. Fang turned and went back to his friends.

"Come on let's go home." I said to a shocked Gazzy. Fang seemed scary when he said that.

I came out of my dressing stall and went to look for the others. I rounded a corner and walked straight into someone. Iggy.

"Oops sorry" Iggy said."Are you new here, I haven't seen you around before?"

"Uhh yeah" I said ."Im Max"

"I know our whole school is talking about you and you're moving in next door to my best friend " He said smiling, he seemed nice maybe I had miss-judged him earlier ..." Im Iggy" He said holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Igs" Fang said coming out of a staff door. Fang stopped when he saw me."Who do we have here?"

"Max" Iggy said.

"Well, Max how would you like to go on a date with moi?" He said propping his elbow on the wall beside him. Wasn't he just kissing some red-headed chick?

"No thanks, man-whores ain't my style." I said. He glared at me.

"Your gonna wish you never said that, Maxi-pad" Fang smirked.

HE DID _NOT_ JUST CALL ME THAT!

Without even thinking I punched him right in the face, well, the eye to be exact.

"What the f**k?" He shouted .

"Never call me that!" I said in a deadly low voice. Iggy was chuckling at Fang.

"Maaaaaaaax?" I heard Angels voice and decided to leave the two boys to the thoughts. Ha.

"See ya in school Max" Iggy called after me .

"Max there you are I had no idea where you went!" Ella always over reacts.

"Calm down Ella." I said taking Angels hand.

We walked to my car a light blue mini (**An: Both Niamh and Robyns dream car ha)**, my other baby. It was like hell, the traffic, trying to get back to my house it was only 6.30 and there was cars lining the street. I pulled into our drive.

As soon as everybody was inside the house we all went to our rooms. My room was the second biggest in was a lavender colour and I had a king sized big which was white. I flopped down on the bed and buried my head in the pillow there was a soft knock on my door.

"Max?" My mom said coming into my room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Im going out on a date tonight will look after the kids?" She asked.

Thats the thing. My mom was single after my dad split and Ella's dad split. Angel and Gazzy and I were all blood siblings and had the same mom and dad but Ella and only shared the same mom.

"Yeah, just make sure this one is good before you bring -"

"Maximum, don't start this again" She said sadly.

"OK" I said."Whats going on down the street ?"

"I think a girl called Stacie is having a party " Mom said." Look dinner is in a while OK?"

"Yeah" I said as she left.

I rolled of the bed and went to my closet and pulled out an outfit to wear to school tomorrow.

Oh, The joys of school.

**Written by Robyn and beta-d by Niamh. Review :]**


	2. Drunken Night

**Hey people you have Robyn and Niamh here , **

**Chapter two coming up and just so people don't get confused this story is being posted on both of our accounts OK? Which are **

**SmileyWings4eva = Robyn**

**Niamhooo = Niamh **

**Now if you have any question ask one of us .( You may wanna ask Robyn because she will probley be writing the next chapter ) **

**OH and by the we wanna give a HUGE thank you to our first reviewers on both accounts **

**WE LOVE YOU :D**

Max POV

"Good night , Max " My mom called in to my room as she left for her date . As soon as I heard the door shut I quietly went to my desk and put my sketch pad and pencil into a small purple backpack and walked over to the window . Right beside my window there was this wooden thing that looked like a ladder but you use it to grow vines around it . I quickly climbed down it and ran to the tree on the front lawn . I sat up in it and started drawing even though it was Febuary it was still hot .

I didn't even know what I was drawing, I just let the pencil have control. I lifted the pencil off the page and looked at the two wings i've just draw . I had shaded them so they looked black. I started drawing the figure when and loud shout came from down the road. I jumped down from the tree and looked from where the shout occured. A dark figure appeared on the lawn beside mine it was Fang.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He turned to look at me he had a black eye forming from where I hit him. He walked over to me.

"I live here!" He slurred. He was pissed. "Staci,e thanks for the invite!" He shouted down the road.

"Would you shut up." I whispered to him.

"No" He stated. He stumbled foward and tripped onto me. I caught him and pulled him up . He passed out .

" Fangy, Fangy " I whisper-shouted. I chunkled and said. "Fanny!" Nothing. Uggh!

I dragged him across the lawn and looked around for where a spare key might be . It was under a pot. His house was around the same size as mine I pulled him up the stairs quietly. Sh*t which room was his. I sighed then as I saw white door with Fang scribbled on it in black . I opened his door. His room was Black and filled with junk. But his desk was filled with school books. I dumped him on his bed and pulled off his shoes. There a was a picure over his bed . It was his sitting at a piano smiling wildly. I smilied he must have been at least 14 I looked over to his window and found that his room was right next to mine and you could see into it . God I was sure gonna have to remember to close the curtains. He stirred in his sleep. I noticed a book over by his bed. I decided to leave. I shut his front door softly.

I picked up my sketch pad off the grass where I had dropped it . I gasped to see I had drawn Fang with black wings.

I walked back inside and dumped my stuff on my desk and flopped down on the bed and waited for sleep to take over me.

I woke up the sound of my alarm. God, it was roasting in this room. I walked over to my window and flung it open. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the outfit I was planning on wearing today. I was going to where a blue cami and a knee long black cardigan and jeggings with with Ugg boots. But then I changed my mind so im going to wear my black skinny jeans my American flag Converse , a white t-shirt with scribbles on it and a black waist coat . My favourite colours are black and blue . I chuckled, there were the new colour of Fangs eye. I had just picked up my outfit and slung it over my arm when I heard a noise coming from my window . I looked over . Fang had opened his window and was now glaring at me . I glared back and walked over to my window I slid it shut an closed my curtins. I went the bathroom and changed.

"Mom?" I called as I went down stairs . I found a note on the table

_Max,_

_Gone to work and Angel and Gazzy have left for school , you and Ella be careful._

_Mom_

"Ella?" I called .

"You ready?" She asked coming into the kitchen looking old in her skirt and shirt she was only a year younger than I.

"Yeah come on." I walked outside and hopped into my baby and drove to school we were early cause we had to get our time table. We walked up to the main office and got our time table.

"OK, see ya later." Ella said stalking off to homeroom. I found mine and entered a class of noisy teenagers.

"Hello, you must be Maxine." The teacher said warmly.

"Its Max-IMUM, not Maxine. But I go by Max." I snarled at her, which took her by surprise. Hey, not all blondes are preppy, plastic bimbos. The bell rang and the class started to clear. She signed my slip thingy and I started to walk off.

"Did you see Fang got himself a black eye?" I heard two girls whisper as they walked by. I walked out of the class and someone grabbed my wrist. It was Iggy.

"Hey." He said, "Whats your next class?"

" English " Looking down at my list." Advanced"

"Cool you're with me and Fang!" I rolled my eyes .

"Come on" He said again pulling my wrist.

**OK well there you go a new chappie up for you and I know so what Fang has a book next to his bed but thats part of his past =D and by the way we have a motto now **

**"Kiss us we're Irish!"**

**OK and we love you when up review **

**xxxx**

**-R&N**

_**PS! Niamh Here :D Robyn is convinced that "On it" is one word, like "Onit". Psssssshhhhh! Review, backing up who is right! Onit or On It?**_

_**PPS! Robyn here =) OK people , Me and Niamh were messing and she turns to me and says **_

_**"You know, I didn't know blondes had an 'e' init until last week!" And I burst out laughing and said.**_

_**"James Blonde" And I did an impression of a gay James Bond (I have nothing against gay people) with long blonde hair holding his 'gun'.**_

**xxxx**


	3. Crabs!

**Hey Guys ,**

**OMG we're super happy you are the BEST reviewers ever and we love you thank you so so much . **

**Robyn here , I just got back from spain with my family , but I have been writing the chapter all week ( and I got myself a nice tan too) so ,here you go .**

**SUGER STICKS we forgot to o the disclaimer**_** again**_**.**

**Disclaimer : Me and Niamh don't have an extra bit of skin between our legs so we can't be J.P (but we wish we could have Fang . *sigh*)**

Max POV

Oh the beauty of lunch. Iggy had told me to wait for him outside Math. He told me i'd be sitting with them (and by them I do mean his _group_) at lunch. I didn't decline because I knew no one here. Iggy guided me to the lunch room. We walked up to a table that seemed to be the centre of the room. A girl came up and threw her arms around me. I stood there kinda shocked.

"Ehh , this is Nudge " Iggy chuckled. She pulled back, she was the dark haired girl from the pool.

"Im Max!" I said looking around the table.

"This is Lissa, Josh, Sam, Fang and Tess. Im going to take a wild guess and say you already know Iggy?" I nodded at that. Nudge beamed.

"Grab a seat!" I sat down next to that Sam dude. He stared at me.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer, and I do believe my face is up _here_." I said pointing to my face. Everyone at the table laughed as Sam went red. I chuckled and put my hand out, he shook it and I smiled.

"So Fang were'd you get your black eye?" I asked smartly.

"Actaully guys, Max here gave me the eye" He said all cocky. " But in all fairness she didn't know who I was." The whole table gasped.

"I don't care who you are, you make fun of my name again and you'll get more than a black eye." I threatened.

"I like your attitude Max" Iggy said smiling.

"Me too" Nudge added.

"So Max where do you come from?" Lissa asked. But Loosily translated was ._" Go back to where you belong."_

"My Mommys ass" I said flatly . Fang, Iggy and Nudge snorted.

I laughed. " Manhatten" I answered cooly. ( **A/N Is cooly a word?** )

"So Max what would you like for lunch?" Sam asked.

"Ehh,don't know i'll go see?" I answered.

"Let me get it for you " Fang spoke up.

"I've got two legs ill do it myself " I replyed. But Fang still stood up and walked over to me.

"Just let me, you know, as a thank you for last night" I shrugged a fine . He left and I started talking to Tess. I noticed how she would glare at Nudge and glance at Iggy everyonce once in a while.

"So Tess -" I was cut off by her expression. It was a look of pure horror directed behind me. Iggy shouted a " Look out Max !" But t was too late something brown and chunky had already collided wth my face. The lunch room roared out in laugher. I wiped the stuff out of my eyes and turned to glare at Fang who was smirking.

"Why do you do something like this everytime!" Nudge asked as she pulled me to the girls room . I noticed Lissa wasn't at the table anymore. What had Nudge meant _everytime?_

"What do you mean by _everytime?_" I asked Nudge while she handed me some wet tissue to dab off the meat surprise from my face.

She sighed oh-so-dramatically, "Well...Lissa was new here a year ago and she _liked_ Fang, and Fang _liked_ her. He poured a slushie all over her head. And, you can imagine the fuss she made over her hair," She rolled her eyes, "But it wasn't half as bad as what he did to you. Lets just say Fangs past is really messy, you don't want to know."

I nodded thoughtfully.

Oh, but I do want to know.

Thank God it was only on my face and not my hair or clothes. I walked with Nudge and Iggy towards PE we all had it.

"We'll get him back don't worry " Nudge assured me.

"I know". I walked into the changing rooms.

Since I was new here I didn't have to get involved today. Somehow Iggy got out of playing (basketball) too and sat with me.

"So how are you gonna get Fang back ?"Iggy asked. I watched as Nudge caught the ball.

"I have a few Ideas" I said smugly. With that I stood up and walked over to two girls sitting out to they were both gossipers and you could tell.

"Hey, im Max!" I said with fake cheer.

"The meat surprise is bad isn't it?" One of them replyed the other laughed.

"So, have you heard?" I whispered. I fakely looked ver my shoulder to make sure no one was listening, I was laughing on the inside.

"No, what?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, a friend of mine went out on a _date_with Fang and a few days lather she told me she had -" I looked over my shoulder again. Iggy gave me a curious look.

"What?" They half shouted.

"Crabs!" I whispered.

"Ew really?" The blond one asked.

"Yeah, so that means Fang has crabs, gross right?"

" OMG Fang Ride was crabs." The one with brown hair said.

"Fang _the_ Ride has crabs, ew!"The blond one said.

"Well see ya" I said and walked back to Iggy.

"What did you tell them? They're the biggest gossipers in the school" I looked over to them , they were texting furiously.

"Lets just say I made Fangs sex life alot more difficult" Iggys phone beeped. I read the text with him :

_-Jason-_

_Ave u heard? Fang had crabs! H8 dat!_

Iggy burst out laughing so hard he held on to his stomach.

"James Griffins, something funny?" The teacher asked .( I had forgotten her name).

"Nope" Iggy said still kinda laughing.

"You did this? Hes gonna kill you!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Your names James?" I asked ignoring him because I already knew what I ust got myself into.

"Yeah, when I was younger I went through a whole eggs stage, you know egg, Iggy"

I chuckled. I grabbed his phone out of his hand and put my number into it .

**OK I hope you liked it we thought it was funny please review and we might just stick a Fang POV in there somewhere . Bye**

**R&N**

**"Kiss us we're Irish"**


	4. Welcome to Happy Burgers

**Hello people , **

**Once again thanks for the reviews , we also wanna say if you have ideas and we think their funny enough we might just put them in the story. We LOVE you so much. xx so on with the story . OH im not sorry to say that the next full chappie will be in FANGS pov . OMG**

Max POV

It's been a week since I moved.  
Me and Ella arrived home from school, with mixed feelings. I was happy to had made friends, but Fang and Lissa were annoying me. How dare he humiliate me in front of everyone! Although, I humiliated even worse. The whole crabs scandal was still going around fresh.  
Just goes to show that nobody messes with Maximum Ride.  
I sighed as I fumbled for my house keys in my pocket. I found them and raised my hand to the lock when I heard voices from inside.

"Whats going on Max?" Ella asked when she noticed I hadn't opened the door. I sent her a "Be quiet" glance and she shut up.

I recognized my moms voice and there was another voice shouting, it sounded like a man. So, now I get to meet my mothers...19th, boyfriend in the last year? Ugh.  
They were screaming at eachother so I opened the door and slammed it loudly, letting them know I was home. Suddenly, the house was silent. Ha.  
I slowly and deliberately trudged down the hall, not wanting to walk through that kitchen door and face a strange man, again.  
I clenched my jaw as I twisted the handle and opened the door, walking in the kitchen. Mom was standing on one side of the table and a tall, ugly man was on the other side. He REEKED of beer, Sweat and something else I couldn't put my finger on, and he was far away from me.  
I tried my best not to grimace as he walked over to me, inspecting me. His scrutinizing, beady little eyes looked me up and down and I shuddered.  
My mom was standing frozen, with a strange look on her face. Almost like...fear. But I dismissed the thought.  
He leaned his head closer to mine and I recoiled.  
"Dude, what are you doing, smelling me?" I snapped, taking a step back.  
He grinned creepily and said, "Would you like me to?" He took a quick glance at Ella over my shoulder but looked back to me.

My eyes widened as I glanced at my mother.  
"Im Derek. And what's your name, little miss pretty?"  
What the fuck, I thought.  
I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, "Theres no point in me telling you my name, I probably won't see you next week." I said icily.  
I suddenly felt bad as I heard mom take a deep breath. I loved her, really I did. But she's obsessed with thinking that everybody has to find that "special someone."  
She's the reason I don't quite believe that love is real. I shot her an apolegetic look and turned back to Derek.

He was tall, I guess. He had bad breath. Really bad breath that made me feel nauseus. I held my breath as he smiled, revealing yellow broken teeth.  
"Oh honey. Don't be like that. You're already like a daughter to me." He took a step closer, making me take a step back.  
"Stop it. Come any closer, and I'll make sure you wake up a woman." I spat at him as I turned as I pushed Ella up the stairs.  
"I WILL see you soon, my dear..." I heard him call as we walked quickly up the stairs  
Okay, so I was completely creeped out. He was gross. I shook my head and took out my iPod from my pocket. I turned it on shuffle and instantly felt better when Paramore flooded through the earphones. They were my favourite band, along with AllTimeLow, YouMeAtSix, Green Day, Taylor Swift (Even if she's not a band, but whatever), and The Script. I really love Hayley Willams style.  
I walked to Ellas room thank god , Gazzy and Angel were at a friends house.

"El's im going to the mall to look for a job you _alright _here?" I asked and she nodded.  
I wanted to get a job. Right.  
Maybe I could be a sales person. Or a waitress, maybe.

-  
I walked in through the entrance, to an air-conditioned mall full of people of all ages.  
I guess you could say I was lucky, I lived right next to one of the biggest malls in the state.  
But I'm not a huge fan of shopping. So that kind of defeats the novelty. I wandered around aimlessly, trying to get my thoughts in order and AWAY from that creeper Derek.  
I wandered past a fast food restaurant that had a poster on the window, that said, "JOBS AVAILABLE. PLEASE INQUIRE AT CASH DESK."  
Huh. I looked up and the name and prayed that it wasn't McDonalds because, Im sorry, but that place is just plain nasty!  
My prayers were answered, because the name of it was Happy Burgers.  
Well, At least they're optimistic...  
I walked in and straight up to an empty cash desk, almost tripping over a baby pram.  
"Hello, and welcome to Happy Burgers! How may I help you?" A girl around my age with dark brown hair asked me.  
"Uh, I was wondering if there are any jobs available becau-"  
"Oh, yes there are!"  
Gee, someones peppy.  
"Ah, okay, so...?" What do I do now?  
"Well, let me talk to the manager. I'll be back in a minute!"  
She ran off, before I could say anything else.  
"Oookaay..." I muttered and leaned my hip against the counter, looking across the restaurant. Familys and groups of teenagers were the main age group here.  
I sighed and heard a "Hey Max!" towards me. I looked around trying to see who was calling me, and saw Iggys hand waving around madly.  
I waved back and smiled.  
"Come here!"  
I bit my lip as I saw the girl come out with another man, who looked like a buisness type person. I held up my finger in a "one second" gesture to Iggy.  
He nodded and went back to talking to his friends.  
"Hello." The man said to me formally. "I belive you are looking for a job here, miss?"  
"Yes, I am lo-" Iggy cut me off.  
"Hey Max I forgot to tell you the great news I you a job at the swimming centre!" I gave a questioning look. His eyes widened and told me to go with it.

"Oh my Gosh, Thats great!" I said turning back to the manager."Sorry for wasting your time" With that Iggy pulled me back to his table.  
He was sitting with Nudge and Fang. I clenched my jaw when I saw Fang, but smiled at Nudge.

"Oh, so I don't get a smile? My soul is crushed." Fang looked at me, smirking stupidly.  
I gave a mock sarcastic smile, although it was more of a grimace,

"Happy?" I asked him.  
"I'll only be happy when I hear you moan in bed." He winked and took a sip of his coke.  
I clenched my fists and looked over to Iggy and Nudge.  
"Hi Max! How are you? I seen you today at school, and you were happy, but you don't look so happy now. Are you okay? You can tell me, you know. Family problems? Money? Or are you just pissed off at Fang, cuz' I totally get how you feel. Most of the time, I just ignore-" She stopped when Fang shot her an icy glare, which she stuck her tongue out at.  
I noticed that Iggy was silent. He was staring at Fang with an angry expression and Fang was just shrugging him off.

" We're getting Max a job at the swimming centre." Iggy said happly.

"Why can't I work here?" I asked.

"Because here is a dump!"

"You eat here!" I pointed out.

"I know!"  
"Well, i-uhh, gotta go home." I made an excuse. "Well, see yous tomorrow.."  
I got a chorus of goodbyes as I walked off.  
I hoped to God that Derek was gone when I got home.

**OK Hope you peoples like it. Sorry if you think the update was long it was because we were watching the footie. Even though Ireland isn't init. But still we love watching lol.**

**"Kiss us, we're Irish"**

**Love,**

**R&N**

**PLEASE REVIEW , all you gotta do is click below.**


	5. The Dreaded AN

**Hi Guys, **

**Im afraid you only have Robyn right now, :( . Niamh isn't with me and hasn't been for the last two weeks. She'll be back on Monday 26th so we should have a chappie up around that time. I don't know if Niamh would want you to know where she is. Don't worry though shes not dieing or anything. See you then :(:(**

**-R**

**P.S. ill be posting this on Niamhs profile cos i know her passie. But shhh cos she doesn't no that lol. **


	6. Food Fight!

**OK we're super sorry about the delay but Niamh was away and so I had to wait. But to Make it up to you This whole chapter is in Fangs POV and we made it long .**

**Here you go**

Fang POV

I watched her walk away and out of Happy Burgers.

Are we really going to get her a job?" I asked bored.

'Yeah , shes cool ,right Nudge?" Iggy asked

''Yeah"

Iggy started chating up some girl when Nudge turned to me. "I know you like her more then you let on, you embarassed her more then Lissa, im not stupid Fang i've noticed and you talk about her all the time," I got annoyed, if people are started to see through me, im losing it , im supposed to be a brick wall.

"The only one talking about her is you" I said darkly. " Igs, I gotta get going"

He nodded. "I gotta go too, see if I can score Max a job!" I started walking out when Nudge called after me.

"You can't hide from it"

I drove home slowly , I needed to get layed ya know, to clear my head. I drove to my house.

"Mom, im home" I called.

"Fang, come meet our new neighbour" I walked into the kitchen to see a middleaged women sitting at our kitchen table, i'd say 35 years old, talking to my Mom.

"This is Val , we used to go to collage together" My Mom said cheery.

"Thats cool, im Fang by the way" I said shaking Vals hand.

"And shes the towns new vet" My Mom added. My phone beeped.

_Sorry to hear about the crabs , hope Lissa doesn't mind _

_-Danny :( :L_

WTF?

Who the Fuck told him that lie ? I stormed up to my room and threw open the window . _She_ was on her bed with a girl , most likely her sister, sitting beside her. Max had her sisters hand cradled on her lap and the sisters eyes were puffy. I tapped the window , our houses weren't that far apart. Maxs head snapped up. She stormed over to the window and flung it open.

"What? Can't you see im busy?" She hissed.

"Aw what happened , baby sister have a nightmare." I opened her mouth and shut again like she was going to say something but didn't.

"What the fuck , Crabs?" I asked. She smiled.

"I thought it had a nice ring to it you know, Fang + Crabs = STI"

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked curious.

"Why do you wanna fuck me so much?" She said right back." Wait, I know! I'm the sexiest girl for miles, but, come on, Fang get ahold of your self." She paused. " Not literally" She whispered.

She slid the window down but it bounced open a little so I could hear them. I sat at my desk so I could hear them but they couldn't see me.

"Im sorry for leaving you" I heard Max.

"S'okay" Her sister said.

"Max!" I different voice said. It was Nudge of course.

"How did you get in here ?" Max asked.

"Your sister, i think, let me in." She said sitting what i think was, on the bed.

"Crap" Max exclaimed i heard footprints running out of the she gone Nudge and "Ella" introduced themselves.

"Their fine." Max said coming back into the room.

"Where is she?" Max asked.

"Next door." Ella answered back.

"Don't move" Max said. Oh God shes coming over. Why am _I_ getting worried im Fang.(Sexiest beast alive, but that doesn't matter).I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to the women and pretended to pour myself a glass of orange and start to make a sandwich.

The doorbell rang.

"Ill get it" Mom said.

Max came into the kitchen and merely glanced at me.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Val asked. The phone rang.

"God aren't we busy, Damian?" My Mom asked using my real name which I rushed of to answer the phone.

"No, everything isn't ok! God! - "Max said angerly. My back was to them.

"Why can't you realize this might be -" Val hissed.

"Might! Your so full of it. You know what?" Max asked.

"What?" Val whisper-shouted.

"The second I hit 18 im gone and im taking Angel and Gazzy with me. As much as it pains me to say this , Jeb is more fit a parent." Val gasped.

"Well that was the school again,Damian " My Mom said coming back into the room.

"Gotta go, bye" I said picking up the sandwhich and drink and walked down the hallway.

"Grounded!" She called after me. I spun around. I nearly jumped (but i didnt, of course, I don't do that ) because Max was behind me . She looked up into my eyes and walked around me and slamed the front door. My heart fluttered. ( YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT)

"Yeah Mom sure" I called before running up the stairs. What was that fight about ?

I entered my room and saw that not only was Max back in her room Iggy was there too.

"You have a job!" Iggy exclaimed. Max hugged and he started jumped like the idiot he is. Uggh ! Why was I jealous he and Max were hugging and over the fact he was in Max's room first.

"Um ,Ella this is Iggy" Max said.

"Igs this is my baby sister Ella"

"Thanks Max" Ella said smartly.

"Thats it im cooking something ,a cake or anything!" Iggy exclaimed. I had to chuckle when we were younger I went to his house and his Mom let me in. The kitchen door was closed, he was in, I heard his singing. _Wake me up before you go-go _by _Wham_. He still hasn't lived it down . I remember walking in and he had the mop turned upside down as his mike and was covered in flour and yolk.

"You cook?" Max's question brought me back from my thoughts.

"Yeah" Iggy said clearly embarrsed."Only a few people know."

"Yeah like me and Fang and his Mom and Dad, do you remember the time Fang walked in on you sing-"Nudge started

"NO"Iggy finished.

"Speaking of the Vampire should we invite him over?" Nudge asked.

"No" Max said quickly.

"Aw Max is that the dude from the window?" Ella asked.

"Its the crabs guy" Iggy said.

"OMG who started that?" Ella asked." Everyone thought that was hilarious."

Awwwww damn it.

"I did" Max said." Not that I would know but..." Max said quietly.

"Aw Maxxies getting embarrsed" Iggy cooed. I grinned at this.

" Well im inviting him over." Nudge said.

"Uggh! Fine " Max said stomping over the window. She banged on mine.

I appeared at my window and opened it.

"You called?" I said .

"Yeah uhhh, they want you over cos' Iggy's gonna bake me something" She said pointing over her shoulder.

"Fine" I said starting to climb out of the window.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Coming over" I replyed .

"Well what happened to your legs can't you walk over to my house?" Max said

"No because im grounded remember?"

She sighed. I jumped over and into the house . Ella her little sister looked nothing like Max except for the shape of her eyes.

"So?" Max said starting to walk out the room. Iggy raced over and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and started throwing punches at Iggys back.

"Jeez Max what are you a guy?" Iggy said putting her down.

"Sorry I just don't like to be touched." Max said walking out of the room. I frowned at this. There is so much about this girl I don't know, and Why do I want to find out? She was a girl not a goddess.

WHY DO I CARE?

_Wake up in the morning,_

_Feeling like p-diddy,_

_Got my glasses-_

"You have the wonderful Ella on the phone" Ella giggled into the phone.

She suddenly gasped " OMG Ill be right over?" She stood up and walked to the bedroom door "OK hold on ill ask. GAZZY , ANGEL , Ben and Alice wanna know if you guys wanna come and play"

"Yesssss"

"GUYS STOP SCREAMING YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE" Max shouted. I started chuckling.

Iggy and Nudge followed me to the kitchen where Max was sitting with two children.

"Um guys this is Gazzy and Angel." Max said .

"Maaaxx" They moaned.

"OK, be careful and stay with Ella" She said. I smiled at how motherly she acted which led to wonder about the fight in my house. The two kids ran off and met Ella at the door just as Val strolled into the house.

"Max im going out on a date, be home later."

"Well, thanks Mom I have no plans" Max hissed.

"Not now Max"

"Why not -"

" We'll look after Max for you Val." I said smoothly. I don't think needed another fight with her Mom. Max glared at me.

" It was nice seeing you kids" Val picked up her car keys and marched out of the house.

An awkward silence broke over the group.

"Gaybaby!" Nudge said.

Max burst out laughing. Her laugh alone made me smile.

"Lets get cooking" Iggy said. " Its cake time"

"Flour" Nudge giggled at Iggy as she helped Max look for flour. Shes had the biggest crush on him forever but its like hes blind for something. She whispered something to Max and Max nodded.

"So Iggy what fla-" White smoke flew over my eyes before I could finish.

"I now see why blonde doesn't suit Fang" Max muttered. Nudge was on the floor holding her stomach.

" Bad move" I whispered. I walked calmly over to the fridge an pulle out an eggs and threw it at Nudge. She screamed.

"Food fight!" Iggy screamed. Max picked up something that looked like mashed potatoes from the counter. She ran for Iggy ,who ran past me . Max followed but stopped infront of me and pushed my face into it.

"Oops" I picked up a jug of fruit juice that was chilling in the fridge and dumped it on her head. She gasped and laughed she pushed me and ran off towards the microwave, I followed. She pulled out a sick looking stew. I threw it at my torso. It went on like this for awhile by now the floor was very slippy.

Max had picked up a can of whipped creamed she ran towards but slipped and crashed into my chest we both fell to the floor . But Max was quick to be back in control. She straddled my waist and sprayed the cream into my face. I laughed. She stopped and threw her head back and laughed. I could feel her shaking ontop me. I swallowed hard. She stopped laughing and looked down at my eyes with her choclate ones. We just stared at eachother for a little while. It looked like she was going to lean forward to kiss me.

"Max, whats going on in here?" A male voice shouted.

**So thats fang , we're looking forward tothe next chappie it involves **

**Breaking and entering**

**swimming in your underwear**

**Max POV**

**Ok please review. You guys have been so good we love you.**

**-R/N**

**/HEY GUYS ITS NIAMH TIME :D/**

**Soooooo yeah. the lack of updates can be blamed on me.**

**I like muffins.**

**peace, niamh out.**

**i was GOING to write something else, but robyn calle me a perv, and i forgot. :(**

**BYEEE**

**AND**

**/ROBYN TIME\\\\\**

**Sup peoples, OK some of you think that Niamh and I are just one person so im putting up a pic of us as my profile pic for a week kay so go check it out!**

**Peace out**

**BYEE**

**"Kiss us we're Irish"**


	7. FEAR MY GLITTER

Max POV

I was glad someone shouted my name but I wasn't glad that the person who it was. Derek. I jumped up off Fang.

"Aren't you taking my Mom out ?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by my mom.

"Derek you find it?" My mom called walking into the kitchen. She took one look at the kitchen and her face slowly got red.

"MAXIMUM JUILET MARTINEZ! What have you done to the kitchen ?" She shouted.

"Do you hear that ?" Iggy asked putting his hand up t his ear.

"Why, yes Iggy I do " Nudge said playing along to Iggys act. The two got up and mouthed for Fang to come . Nudge mouthed sorry to me and three of them ran out.

"What were you doing with that boy?" My Mom asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Max" She warned.

"I swear"

"Don't lie to us" Derek roared. He swung his fist at me with full force and hit me in the stomach. I was so shocked that I didn't have time to defend myself. A sharp pain erupted from my stomach . I fell to the cream covered floor ,winded.

"Max!" My mother screamed walking forward.

"No Val , look what she did to the house"Derek screamed. Meanwhile Ella and the kids walked through the front door and into the kitchen. They gasped when they saw me on the floor , me of all people.

"She needs to be punished "He continued.

"But-" Mom started.

"No , come on , we'll be late" I was shocked to the core when she let him pull her out of the room. I got up slowly still holding my tummy.

"Guys its Ok" I lied. " Come help me clean up " Angel came over and give me one of her Angel bear hugs .After a long cleaning session I walked up to my room and realized my hair was still matted in food . I walked over the my drawer and picked out jammies. I walked over to my window and pulled it shut. A figure appeared in the opposite window. Fang was standing there wearing a black t-shirt and black night bottoms. His dark hair wet and stuck to his forehead. Spiky from wear he had towel dryed . A white towel sat on his shoulders. His emotionless face almost mirrored mine. I shook my head softly before pulling down the blind.

After a warm shower. I curled up on my bed and drew a serious of pictures. The first was of Iggy, in the picture he is laughing and joking and over beside him is Nudge looking at him like he was the sun. He is so stupid, but hes a guy I guess. The second was of the lunch table I sat at today. And the last was of Fangs face. It was when I was leaning over him. He was cream was on his face.

I woke up the next morning and sit up a pain spreads over me. I pull up my top to see an ugly purple bruise. I dress simply and drive to school with Ella.

"Ill see you later, OK?" I ask Ella as we walk to our first classes. Turns out I had alot of classes with Fang.

"Max!" Someone called on the way to lunch. I turned to see Iggy running up to me.

"Look hope we didn't get you in too much trouble" He said.

"What , no way " I lied my thoughts wandered to my stomach. " Come on " I said linking arms with him and walking to lunch , linking isn't something I'd normally do , but I wanted to show him that I fine. What can I say Im a good actress.

I saw Fang through out school but we didn't say anything to eachother , I did however see him making out with Jessica Thomas I was shock that he was cheating on Lissa even though I really hate her.

I flopped onto my bed it was half ten when I heard a tap on my window. I looked over only to see Fang.

"You ready for the rituial?" He asked.

"What rituial ?" I aksed confused.

"God he forgot to tell you? never mind it'll be a supprise" He said " Are you coming?" I shrugged and walked over to the landed on the ground and I followed him to his car.

"Why don't you like me , im I too badass for you?" He asked.

"No, you a no good womenizer and cheater" I said looking out of the window.

"Its an open relationship, I promise" He said. " If you won't sleep wth me Im afraid im going to have to try and be your friend."

"I still hate you" I said.

"Im going to change you opinion"

"This should be good" I said sarcasicly.

We drove to the swimming centre , where Lissa, Iggy and Nudge were waiting outside.

"What are we doing ?"

"Breaking and entering" Iggy said sneekly.

"Niocee" I said laughing. He pulled out a key and opened the door before entering codes into the panel thingy.

"Im suprised they give you these codes!" I said while Nudge chuckled and linked arms with me. Fang was pressing Lissa into the far wall and shoving his tounge down her throat.

"AHEM!" Iggy coughed. They jumped apart.

"Your just jealous" Lissa sneered.

"Yeah course I am , please Lissa shove your claws own my pants and bite my face off!"Iggy got down on two knees and clasped his hands . Me and Nudge burst out laughing. Lissa only stamped her foot and walked off towards the pool. I noticed how Fang didn't try to defend her.

We all walked off towards the pool were Lissa was unlacing her Converse.

"Ok? Where to start" Iggy said he walked to the bag beside Lissa and pulled out four boxes of candles and a lighter. We all took some and lite them before placeing them around the pool and beaches. The pool was alreay lite up and was warm cause you could see the steam.

Then we pulled out a sterio and put on some music. What he pulled out next I smiled at . Beer . Where he got I have no idea.

"Ok , pool time!" Fang said.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit." I said.

"Underwear duh?" Lissa sneered. I shruged and took off my clothes and jumped into the pool . I was wear my grey bra with pink pokla dots onit and girl boxers. Nudge was wear lemon underwear an I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw her try to sneek peeps at Iggy every now and then . Iggy was wearing grey boxers. Lissa wearing sluttly lacey red underwear and that leaves Fang. He was wearing , you guessed it , black boxers. He had a smoking body . Abs and pecks to die for and two strong arms .

Nudge gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Max, what happened to your stomach?" Shit , I'd forgot.

"Nothing me and Gazzy were he's strong for his age" I lied. They nodded wearily.

I caught Fang checking me out few times.

I jumped out of the pool.

"Who wants a drink ?" I asked.

"Me" Everyone choursed. I got everyone a bear and laughed when Fang could only have one cause he was driving.

"Ok the times here" Iggy said getting out and turning the musc down.

"Knell" He said. I knelt." Do you Maximum Ride wish to be a super cool person?" I laughed and nodded.

"Then I present you with the red whistle" He placed the whistle over my head and onto my shoulders.

"Whoop!" I cheered getting up and turning the music back up and pushed Iggy into the pool. A few beers later Iggy was hammered. He pulled himself out of the pool and the light from the candles made him sparkle.

He gasped" FEAR ME "He pointed to us "AND MY GLITTER "He gasped again." Oh god im turning into Edward cullen, Fang you promised me last time that you wouldn't let that happen" He then cannon balled into the water.

"Ok , chickhen fights !" Nudge cheered. " I assume you don't want to play , Lissa?" She nodded.

Nudges eyes caught mine they widene and I didn't understand til she said" OK im with Iggy and Maxe with Fang"

"Aw don't parent me with him" I moaned.

"No way I want Nudge!" Iggy chipped in and Nudge blushed madly.

I sat on Fangs shoulder and moved my hips to get comfortable ,Fang gripped my tighs.

"Go!" Lissa shouted slurping down a beer.

"We won!" I shouted after pushing Nudge off Iggy shoulders. I put my hand into a fist and rubbed the top of Fangs head.

"Ouch!" He said before falling nto the water to get me off of him .

Fang and Lissa started making out again and feeling eachother up . You could that Fang had an ... I burst out laughing as he turned red. Went into the shower and came out a few minutes later.

"Careful Lissa you wouldn't want him to give you crabs!" I laughed getting out of the pool.

"You are in for it" Fang shouted running at me . I got up and ran round the pool side. I felt two handds on my waist and then my feet weren't on the ground . I grabbed him hands because If I was going down I was taking him with me. We landed in the water. We laughed when we surfaced

"I still hate you " I said before swimming off.

**GOD we're sorry for the late update we went back to school and were trying to find our feet SORRY . **

**THANKS TO **

**CrazyNerdyFangirl for the Iggy idea ( AKA FEAR ME AND MY GLITTER) **

**If any of you have and funny ideas please tell us and we might put them in .**

**Please review ,**

**SORRY again,**

**R&N**

**"Kiss us we're Irish"**


	8. Im late for a VERY important date AN

**Hello People**

**Im posting this behind Niamhs back (I know her password). You probley think we're dead or something ,we're not. Its just ,its Niamhs turn to write the next chapter as Im working on a current and a new story. Niamh is working on her own story too. Niamh has been puttng off her writing the chapter because her NEW laptop has broken. But don't blame her or she'll kill ARE CONTINUING to write this story and want to say a huge thank you to you peoples who are reviewing because if you didn't reivew well duh I wouldn't be posting. I also want to say a MASSIVE SORRY for not updating and the next chapter in gonna be called The Hangover. Like the movie. Um... lets see whats been happening in the world of Robyn and Niamh over the past months while we weren't writing :(. I had a birthday. Um we had crimbo exams in school we got good results A's and B's. And we got snow ( peoples living in Ireland and England already know and anywhere else that got it). Before I go I want to wish everyone a very Happy Christmas :) Bye. Sorry again.**

**-Robyn**

**xxx**


	9. The Hangover

**Heya, Robyn again **

**OK so im going to try an write the chapter in one night I haven't seen Niamh in about week ( we're NOT fighting) . So im going to try and write the chapter. I am also going to take the time to reply to reviews now. For those of you which were anonymous look for your name thingy.**

FROM NIAMHS PROFILE

**tophwannabe** - Hope enjoyed christmas and had a happy new year! We were supposed start our exams on the 3rd of December but didn't start until about a week after :)

**Hiya - **I don't blame you I hate people who don't update eg like We love the story Highschool Ride an the person writing it didn't update for months and we were angry but when it was updated we were so happy.( if the author of Highschool ride is reading , we love you :) )

**Hiya (Again) -** Thank you. We love you ! You'd find it quite it funny how We came up with the Idea. We go swimming everyweek and the instructer looks like Fang and his friend looks like Iggy. ( The story is alot more funny in detail) they both have niocee bodies , yum

**TheHauntedRaven -** Sorry . Just wanna say I love your pen name its so Alice in Wonderland , like the part where they go "Why is a raven like a writing desk". Luv it

**Hiya** **(Again)** - Here you go :)

**Overcome - ** Ok I promise.

- Ok thank for commenting on our storys hotness :)

**maid-samaluv - ** We're all gonna have to share Fang or Imma get my claws out :L

**xXjaziXx -** Thats what we aim for.

AND FROM MY PROFILE

**Hiya** **(Again)**- Thanks for reviewing both our stories if this is the same person. Please don't huff it fogs up the screen. :)

**ONE last thing if you have any ideas please tell us and we might put them in and I'd love to read your stories if you got 'em :) .**

**OH ONE MORE I (Robyn) changed my pen name from SmileyWings4eva to ColourlessColour**

**Story : **

**Max POV**

****I rolled over in the warm bed and pulled the blankets up over the tops of my shoulders that were showing.

"Max" Someone shouted from beside me.

"Why are you shouting?" I moaned.

"Max im whispering" Ella shouted again. Opened my eyes and sat up. The room was dark." Come on get up and get dressed or we'll be late for school." She walked over to my window and drew the curtains." I nearly screamed when the light hit my eyes.

"Uggh" I moaned rolling out of the bed and over to Ella who was holding a set of clothes. She handed me the clothes and asprin.

"Happy Hangover" She said before walking out of the room. I looked over to my window and was suprised to see Fang not there. I quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs. Ella was standing in the hall way.

" Ella the kitchen is through that door." I said in my best baby voice.

"Their making babies in their" Ella cringed. A shiver ran up my spine sometimes I really hated being the oldest , more or less. I stormed into the kitchen.

"Exuse me but theres a time and a place for that and its not our kitchen." I said crossing my arms over my chest. The dirt bag broke away from my mother and smirked at me. He was wearing a vest and his bear belly poured over his jeans.

"Jealous?" He smiled.

"Fuck you" I shouted.

"Max!" My Mom exclaimed not caring that her boyfriend just asked you daughter if she was jealous. I rolled my eyes.

" What I was singing " I said sweetly. " I see you driving around town with the girl I love and Im like Fuck -"

"Thats enough" She said. " Just go to school"

"Ella!" I called. We walked out to the car. Once inside I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my asprin did swat for my headache.

"Bet all that shouting killed your head?" Ella said as we drove to school. I nodded.

Once we got to the I pulled my hood in some hope to shade me from the light. My head was spinning lightly. Me and Ella split ways. I rounded the corriodor and gasped the whole corridor was blue. I mean really blue, the lockers were spray-painted blue along with the ceiling and someone had poured blue paint all over the floors. And every few lockers you passed the words "Feeling Blue" were writen in black . I laughed to myself. I wonder who had the balls too do that.

I arrive at my locker to find that it wasn't stained blue like the others. I looked around to find a few lockers weren't blue either.

I pulled books from my when locker closed it softly. Nudge stormed by and opened her locker which was a few down from mine I noticed her locker wasn't blue either.

"Whats wrong with you" I asked smirking as I saw she was wearing huge sunglasses.

"I got grounded" She said pointly.

"Why were you caught sneeking back in" I asked.

"No, this morning my brother Connor picked threw me over his shoulder and then slipped on the carpet, I fell into the side of the table and he fell on the couch and when my mother came in she rushed to his aid. I got grounded for fooling around."

" Aw that sucks. When I was little my big brother Ari threw me over his shoulder too." I said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah so?" She asked.

" Well , when I say threw me over his shoulder I literially, I collided with the floor and woke a few hours later" She laughed and hugged me before walked of towards her homeroom. I stopped by the water fountain before walking of towards homeroom. I sat beside Iggy who was smiling brightly.

"Whats up with you?" I asked turning towards him.

"Oh you know the usual , I pulled the most awsome prank and just had some girls tongue down my throat" He said leaning back against the chair.

"Really so you were the master mind behind the whole feeling blue thing." I said disregarding the tongue thing.

"Yep me and Fang" Iggy said and I rolled my eyes. "Sam!" He exclaimed as Sam entered homeroom. Yeah he was in our homeroom too I just didn't pay attendion.

" Iggy , saw you making out with Linda , you tap that?" Sam said sitting on Iggys other side.

"Ew no way , shes a slut" He said.

"And what would that make you?" I asked.

"Max! Im affended!" Iggy said put his hand fakely over his heart.

"Yeah Ig im sure" I said

I slumped into my history chair and sighed. I still had that headache.

"Aw you have a hangover" Fang said sitting beside me.

"And you have jaundice" I smiled pointing to his now yellowish eye where I had punched him.

"Shut up" He muttered.

"Aw no come back?" I laughed quietly.

The teacher walked into the room. I sat through along history class on Leonardo Da Vinci praying the teacher woundn't call me to read because I honestly couldn't look at the words for very long before they jumbled together. I really shocked my self this morning driving to school.

I pulled out my note book when the teacher wrote questions in the bored.

_Sam asked me to pass this to you_

Fang had writen on a folded piece of paper that was lying on my desk. I unfolded it.

_Hey Max wonder if you'll go to the pictures with me on Saturday night ? -Sam_

I smiled to meself before replying.

_Ok but I get to pick the movie - Max_

I passed the note back to Fang and he passed it back to Sam. I glanced over my shoulder as his face lit up.

I walked to lunch with Iggy and sat down beside Nudge.

"Gawd Nudge whats got knickers in a twist girlfriend?" Iggy said loudly in a girly voice cocking his hip.

"My bro, but its ok Max already cheered me up" Nudge said quickly.

"Max! Thats my job" Iggy said smacking me up side the head lighting.

" If Max cheered you up why do you still look upset?" Tess said.

"What? Im not upset" Nudge lied.

" So how'd Max cheer you up" Fang asked looking at me.

"Oh well she told me a funny story about her brother Ari" Nudge said smiling.

"You mean Gazzy." Iggy said giving me a weird look.

"No Ari is my big brother, he lives with my dad. Hes 19. Um we don't get on" I said looking down. Ari and I used to get on great but then mom and Jeb split up and mom was heart broken. She met Ellas dad and, well, Ella happened. Then Ellas dad had an affair and mom and Jeb got back together and had Gazzy and Angel. But after Jeb cheated on mom I steped in and told I didn't want him seeing mom again he left and took Ari with him. Ari didn't stay in contact and had sided with Jeb. Of course I was the only one that knew this Ella, Angel and Gazzy had no Idea about our falling out.

"Me and my brother get on great" Lissa exclaimed suddenly.

"So Max," Sam said smiling" What do you want to see on Saturday"

"Did we miss something?" Josh asked.

"Me and Max are going on a date" Sam said proudly. Fang spluttered a little bit and tried to recover by rolling his eyes.

"Um _Little Fockers_ **( AN I just picked a recent movie thats out in Ireland now-ish)** " I laughed as I remembered the advert.

"Okay cool"

At the end of the day I walke towards the lockers with Nudge.

"So why were you lieing today at lunch what are you sad about ? " I asked.

"Iggy and Linda kissed- no made out" Nudge said looking down.

"Nudge your beautiful why won't you ask him out" I said to her. She blushed.

"Thanks , but Iggy thinks of me as a little sister. And I don't even know why I like him ,hes a user he uses girls and I'd rather be a sister then one of his human chap sticks" She said looking down. I hugged her gently.

I spotted Ella standing at my locker.

"Nudge, I have to go Ill see you tomorrow" I said before walking of to join Ella.

"You ready?" I asked .

"You betcha" She smiled." Oh my god Iggy is walking towards us hes so cute"

"Ew" I said laughing.

"Hey Max" I turned to face Iggy who was looking at Ella is was a goddess." Hey Ella"

The two of them started talking . I heard a locker slam shut. I wipe my head around to see Nudge glaring at Iggy. But of course Iggy was still in deep conversation with Ella. Nudge stormed down the hall but slipped and fall whacked her head on the floor the on lookers laughed. I rushed to aid and pulled her up. Fang rushed over.

"Nudge are you Ok" He asked pulling her im a brotherly hug as I rubbed her back.

"No Im not " She whispered.

"Hes so blind" Fang muttered into her hair. I turned to look at Iggy who had't moved an inch and he didn't look like he had he even seen her fall.

" Look Ill see you tomorrow Nudge I really have to go but I call you. Il get the number off Fang" I said before walking over to Ella and grabbing her wrist and dragged her down the hall not saying a word to Iggy.

"Max I was talking" She moaned trying to break free.

"Not him" I said in a deadly low tone." We're going home I don't like Gazzy and Angel being home with that weirdo when we're not home"

I walked through the parking lot. Ella trailing behind. She gasped turned to look at her but she had run past me jumped onto someone. She started laughing and jumped off the person.

"Max look" She beamed tugging on the persons arm.

"Hello Max"

I gasped, but not happily.

"Ari?"

**Hello again hope you liked. I promise we'll update soon. Just to state your probley this s a Niggy story, it is but its more a Fax story im tryng to drag t out a little. But there will a little Fax in the next chapter. Im thinking about changing my profile pic to a newer pic of us because we've both changed! review us and let us no :) Once again IM SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.**

**(Lets pretend Niamh is here)**

**WE LOVE YOU**

**please review**

**From R&N**

**"Kiss us we're Irish"**


	10. YMCA

**Hey guys its us,**

**How have you been! Good we hope ,OK So only a little Fax in this chappie sorry if it seems a little rushed. So what have we been up to you ask. Well not much Niamh burned herself trying to curl Robyns hair. ( Her hair looked great.) I know this is very American but we have picture day tomorrow. Nothing much has been happening. Okay we're going to answer your GREAT reviews.**

**Bigtimebooks - We get asked that alot and have said stuff about it in other A/N but we both came up with the story and both wanna take credit for it. Thanks we try to keep things funny.**

**ReErEe2015 - We're trying to drag it out just a little longer .**

**Froyogirl27 - Thanks we LOVE you too.**

**DontHateMeItsMyOpinion - Course we don't hate you. We like Niggy better and thats why we put it in sorry to disappoint.**

**Overcome- Poor Nudge more like stupid Iggy lol :)**

**broadway2B - We LOVE you too thanks**

**Froyogirl27 - Thanks for reviewing both stories and Thanks again.**

**DomoLover** - **We LOVE you too and defo ew-ness**

**readinglove- Thanks and we LOVE you too **

**monkiej17 - Thanks and will do**

**Lives2fly - Hmmmmm Thank you for you Idea I can't you tell yes or no just cos but we LIKE it :D**

**Sabira Wolf - OHHHH is right and we LOVE you too.**

**Hiya - Awww Thank you we LOVE you , your so sweet. :')**

**CrazyMax13 - woohoo Irish people we're green and proud :) When you become leader give us a bell! **

**ON TOO THE STORY**

"Max!" Ari exclaimed. He said holding his arms open. I said nothing. " What no hug for your

" What are you doing here?" I asked pointly.

" I came you visit you " He said sadly.

"Yeah so hows Jeb , still with the tramp?" I mumbled.

"Aw Max come on ! You have to-" He started but stopped just as I felt an arm sling over my shoulders.

"Who are you ?" Iggy asked giving me a squeeze.

"Im her older brother." Ari sad holding out his hand. Iggy shook before nodding towards Ella. "So Max this your boyfriend?" Ari teased.

"N-"

"You bet" Iggy said earning a confused look from and a shocked look for Ella, " So I thought you two didn't get on"

"We don't -" I started

" Im just visiting" Ari said ackwardly." Im staying with Max"

" Well be susprised if you hear something go bump in the night" Iggy winked.

"Uggh we're not going out , this is just my perverted friend Iggy." I said shaking his arm off my shoulders" and as much as I would love to continue this conversation I really have to get home."

"I'll see you in a few hours at work" I said to Iggy. I gave him a disgusted look before walked off to the car.

"You need a ride or did you drive here?" I asked Ari.

"I walked here so if you don't mind..." He mumbled as Iggy walked off . I started looking for car keys.

"Oh hey Fang " Ella greeted . _Great!_.

"Whos he?" Fang asked. I looked up to see Fang and Lissa. I don't know what grossed me out more, the fact with Fang looked angryed at the fact I was talking to a guy that wasn't him or Iggy , I mean what about Sam? Or the fact that Lissa was staring at my brother as though he was a piece of meat. I pulled my keys out of my back pocket.

"Oh thats Max brother Ari" Ella said shrugging.

"Wait I thought Max and him don't get on?" Fang said confused.

"Hi Im Lissa" Lissa said butting in but it sounded alot like _i've got no unwear on, stud_. I shook it off.

"Yeah well-" Ella started . God I wanna go home please.

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME" I shouted suddenly causing most people to jump. I wanted to get home to Gazzy and Angel.

"Why Max ? You have an accident. You know I might have a spare tampon" Lissa sneered.

It had went on like that for a little while before Ella caught on an shoved Ari into the car.

"So I see mom has a new _boyfriend" _ Ari said sourly. " No offence Ella."

"Your good" She said back .

"So how long are you staying here for? " _Not long I hope _

_"_I have to leave tomorrow night" He said.

"I got a good job and moved out of Jebs place, its small and cramped but its good and I like it." He said. " So how do you like the area."

"I love it i've made some really cool friends" Ella answered.

"So has Max I see "Ari stated. "I can't wait to meet your boyfriend and lay down some rules."

"I don't have a boyfriend and why would you care like you ever cared-"

"Well then Max why did I hear you were going out with Sam on Saturday." She said smugly.

"God that stuff gets around like forest fire." I muttered.

"So its true" She exclaimed.

"Yeah it is" I whispered embarrsed.

"Mom we're home" I called.

" Get your butts in here I have food cooked." She called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find a very quiet Angel and Gazzy sitting at the table.

"Guys whats wrongs?" I asked worried. I walked over and saw Angel cupping Gazzy hand in the hers. I gently pulled his hand and examined it carefully it was completely red.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I snook and a cookie from the jar and he smacked me" Gazzy muttered. I kissed his hand lightly and placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. I then took the cold can of coke off the table and placed it in his hand to cool it.

After dinner I pulled Mom aside angerly.

" He took a cookie" I exclaimed. She looked down. " Where is that bastard till I give him a piece of my mind "

"Look I didn't know it happened until it did." She said."And he went home before you got in"

"Your letting some man you barely know hit your son"

"Is that true Mom?" Ari came over to us. She didn't answer.

"Don't Ari. Don't act like you care, you left and this is my problem now .MINE" I shouted now. " Im a teenager and this is what I put up with from my own family." I whispered the last part. I tear made its way down my cheek.

"Im going to do my homework and get ready for work" I mumbled and pushed up the stairs to my room. Tears slowly makng their way down my face. I slammed my door and dumped my books onto my bed. I glanced to my window and there low and behold was Fang staring back at me.

I stomped over to the window.

"FUCK OFF" I shouted now truely in a pissy mood. I pulled the curtains sharply before getting into my homework.

I rushed down the stairs pulling on filps flops and my whistle as I went. I was late.

"Ella" I called.

"In the living room" She called. I walked into the living room to find Ella and Ari watching a movie.

"If anything happens or you need anything call me" I said in my motherly voice.

"Okay" She answered.

I drove to the swimming a little quickier then usual.

"Hey Nudge!" I greeted her . She was sitting beside the pool.

"Hey Max"

"You still in a bad mood?" I asked. She nodded.

"Everything will work out " I said. "So what am I doing today?"

"You are helping Iggy with-" She was cut off by the sound of music from the water aerobics Fang glanced over at us before starting his moves.

"Anyway your helping Iggy with the swimming lessons." She pointed over at Iggy who was waving. I smiled.

"Yeah it starts soon so you may wanna start setting up. You see those panels behind Fang ?" I looked to Fang and saw floor to ceiling panels one with a door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well water wings and noodles in there." She said glumly.

"You want me to cheer you up again?" I asked. She nodded.

I got up and went to say hi to Iggy before pulling off my top. I was wearing a one piece underneath and swimming trunks. I dumped my bag and top on the beach beside Iggys before making my way over to Fang. I checked to make sure Nudge was still looking at me. She was.

The song was playing on the sterio changed. I smiled at the song at came on and I saw Fang wince at it. I nodded at Fang as I walked behind him to the door but In stead of going through I stood behind Fang. I saw a few of the girls in the pool look at me.

The YMCA lyrics started. I giggled and started doing my own dance moves

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. 

I giggled as I saw some of the girls in the pool started to do my dance moves.

They have everything that you need to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ... 

I was now doing pelvic thrusts and started pointing at Fang.

The girls in the pool copyed and were laughing. Fang had now coped that something was up and stopped moving. His head whipped around. He smiled and me for a second. I started running towards Nudge laughing my head off as was she.

"Max get back here" Fang called behind me I could hear a smile in his voice. I felt to strong arms lock around my waist and my feet were no longer on the ground. Fang threw me in the water but I had grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me. 

**Robyn here, I found a song that sounds ALOT like Max an the Max and Fang in this story but the ones in the books. You people may not think so but if you listen to the lyrics it does its by Eliza Doolittle and its called **_**Skinny Genes. **_**LISTEN TO IT**__**please. :)**

**We would like to take a minute to say a small prayer. We won't be mentioning names but a few people in the past week around our lives have passed on, May they rest in piece.**

**-R&N**

**"Kiss us we're Irish"**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. The Date

**Hi , guys**

**So I know its been awhile but we was had alot of stuff going on. OK so im going skip the review answer thing and do them in the next chapter. OK for those of you who care . Some of the major stuff that was happening is school tests going to All Time Low and meeting Jack. Theres a new pic of us on Robyns profile. Also I ordered ANGEL and got it a few weeks ago we read it and all I can say is ... thats the thing I can't say nothing. Me ( Robyn ) personly didn't like it and im really bummed and that theres only one more after. Im trying to think of other things me did but can't. So ill talk to you down under.**

I sat across the table from him arms crossed,

"You wanted to talk so talk" I said tightly.

"Im on your side I always have been" Ari whispered. I had gotten home from work about an hour ago Mom was out with _him_.

"Oh yeah" I said sarcasicly.

"Come Max don't you see? I didn't want to leave" He said leaning forward a little bit.

"Then why did you ?" I exclaimed. " You left me there to deal with everything, Mom lay in bed all day depressed and I had to take care of the kids. Angel was a baby and Gazzy was a toddler. I needed you here" I said even louder.

"Max I wanted to be here never wanted them to split up, not the first time , I love Ella and you know that but I wanted it to be you an me and Gazzy and Angel but he couldn't keep it in his pant. And when he was leaving he told me that if was gonna take one of us and the kids needed you not me. Max you have no idea how great and strong you are your their mother not Val. I didn't want to try to be like you because I knew I would fail. I wanted to be here with you I tried to run away, God knows I tried. But I got a job and moved out. I came back and Max I need you to like your my little sister and my bestfriend please Max."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked tears pouring down my face. I wiped them away.

"You wouldn't let me I wrote letters" He said not sure what to do.

"Ari" I mumbled rising from the chair. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair. "I missed you and im sorry."

"I know and Im sorry too" He whispered .

"Max ?" Angel asked from somewhere behind me.

"Yes honey" I said pulling away and wiping my eyes.

"Im going to bed, night" She said smiling. I hugged her good night.

"So im getting popcorn you wanna share" Sam asked.

Yes, it was the date already and you tell the truth i was really nervous but he was too.

" Um OK" I lied. I wanted my own because I like me some popcorn.

_Flashback_

_"Nudge! What are you doing with that?" I asked backing away slowly._

_"Max, Max ,Max I'm tryng to help you get ready!" She said, I stared at the straightener in her hand._

_"Your not getting anywhere near me with that thing" I said shaking my head._

_"Fine, just come sit awhile" She joked, but put down the straightener._

_"So do you feel like wearing?" She asked looking at me up and down." Doesn't matter im going to dress you anyway."_

_After a long half hour she picked out a pair of skinny jeans and my All Time Low band tshirt and a pair of pink Converse. I nodded. _

_"Now then, Max I bought you these you know cause I had a feeling you didn't have any." She said going into her bag. She pulled out a-a-a-a ..._

_THONG _

_"WHAT?" I cried out loudly."NO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, NO WAY" _

_"Aw come on Max it will look good on you and Sam'll like it" She said._

_"I glared at her." I not gonna put out on the first date, God Nudge!"_

_"Fine just take it for the future." She thrust the thing in to my hand and left._

_The thing was hooked on my finger I studdered in disgust. I look away from and out the window only to see... Ha you guessed ,Fang. He had a smirk on his face. I blushed beet red and threw the thing on the bed. Fang had now turn around and began making out with himself. I blushed more before closing the curtains._

_End Flackback_

Sam went and got tickets and I to the sweets and browsed and I couldn't decided.

"Those are good here" A voice said over my , God why couldn't he ago away he was like a bad case of Herpes.

"What the hell are you doing here?"I asked .

"Its the cinema , why am I not allowed to be here?" He asked smirking. I rolled my eyes and picked put a bag and walked to the take out.

"Wouldn't want to bother you." He muttered.

"Fang I told you I didn't want sweets I wanted ice cream." A girl , Im guessing its Lissa, exclaimed.

"Sorry" Fang said walking away.

"What are you lookng at." She sneered.

"Nothing im just wondering why they don't pick up the trash once and a while" I said glaring at her.

She made a weird noise and walked off.

"Hey babe, you pick what you want?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" I showed him the bag and payed for it. I hated being called babe, whats wrong with my name did it give birth or something. I smiled at him and we walked into the theatre. We sat in the middle.

I dug into the popcorn. I rolled my eyes as Lissa and Fang came in.

The movie was good. He started to hold my hand towards the end I smiled at that. He was really shy when rounded the shreet corner to my house . He kissed my cheek and whispered goodbye before leaving. I smiled to myself and walked inside.

I was startled by the events in the kitchen. Ella was sitting in corner crying and cluthing her arm and Ari was on one sde on the Island and Derek on the other and my Mom trying to calm the situation.

"Whats wrong Ella , what did this bastard do to you?" I asked angerly. She didn't say anything she only whimpered.

"Ari , what happened ?" I snapped and stalked over to the table

"He was messing around in her room and she told him to get lost and he twisted her arm."Ari growled.

"Max whats wrong?" Angel whispered tears shreiked her gorgeous little face.

"Nothing " I whispered. "Go back to Gazzy"

"I can't find him" She said. You know that great mood I was in a few minutes ago? Yeah thats about half way around the world.

"You listen and you listen good" I said to Derek" I want you out of this house NOW and your your never EVER to come back you hear."

"No you listen you little whore this is my house now and you will never speak to me like that" He walked over and smacked on my face with so much force I fell onto the floor. Angel let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I was quick on my feet. I kneed him in the stomach. He caught his breath fast went to punch me but Ari jumped in the way and caught his fist.

"Derek stop please" My mom begged.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Some one was at the door. I went to get it. I opened the door to a frighten looking Fang.

"Whats going on in there" He asked.

"Nothing " I mumbled .

I went to shut the door but he shoved his foot in the door.

"Max, you can tell me" He said his eyes staring deeply into mine.

I smiled lightly and shut the door.

**Hi again, hope to liked it might slip in a FANG POV yay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-R&N**

**"Kiss us we're irish" **


End file.
